Tal vez…solo tal vez pueda sobrevivir sin ti
by Kiara Adsgar
Summary: Sasuke decide dejar a Sakura como se siente estas después de saberlo, descúbrelo en este drabble


_Pues hace mucho hice este drabble andaba muy depre y por eso lo escribi,puede que este mas largo y con mas cosas que el anterior, ya que decidi modificarlo un poco. Es narrado por Sakura, es un Sasusaku, espero sea de su agrado. _

**Resumen**: Sasuke decide dejar a Sakura como se siente estas después de saberlo, descúbrelo en este drabble

_**Autora**: Kiara Adsgar._

**Tal vez….solo tal vez pueda sobrevivir sin ti**

Te vi marchar por aquella puerta, nuestra relación se había terminado, él la había terminado alegando que nuestro amor se había vuelto simple rutina.

¿Cómo puedes decir que lo nuestro se volvió rutina? es que acaso el estar juntos era rutina, es que escaparnos del trabajo para salir al cine, comer juntos, no tener demostraciones en publico de lo nuestro por que si yo te besaba tu te sonrojabas increíble pero tan cierto como el amor que yo siento, todo eso no era rutina.

Y aunque se haya ido no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, ni de mi corazón, en mi piel aun esta grabado su nombre y no puedo hacer nada para borrarlo.

Me gustaría olvidarte, borrarte del planeta, odiarte Sasuke Uchiha pero…

_No puedo. _

Tan simple como eso, no puedo, siempre me considere fuerte pero soy débil…_tan débil. _

Yo me muero si tu no estas a mi lado, si aquel chico del que me enamore desde que era pequeña, al que deseaba que me regalara una mirada y yo soñaría con ella toda mi vida, por el cual luche y di mi vida no vale la pena, por que como entraste por esa puerta a mi vida ahora te vas así tan rápidamente, sin ni siquiera darnos otra oportunidad, esto no es justo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te marchas así de mi lado? ¿Es que acaso hay otra? ¿No soy suficiente para ti? Tantas preguntas y no hay respuestas por que tú no quisiste dármelas, solo tomaste tu maleta y enfilaste hacia la puerta.

Me siento triste y a la vez tan enojada —¡cierra la puerta cuando salgas! —te grité, ni siquiera se como pude haberte gritado así, si tenia un nudo en la garganta que apenas me permitía hablar.

En cuanto saliste me desplome, caí al suelo llorando desconsoladamente, no podía creer que te habías marchado, que me habías dejado, el dolor me consumía por dentro, pensé que podía sobrevivir sin ti y no puedo, me han arrancado un pedazo de mi y no hay forma de recuperarlo.

Y aunque se haya ido no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, ni de mi corazón, en mi piel se ha quedado grabado su nombre y no puedo hacer nada para borrarlo u olvidarlo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté entre las suaves sabanas de mi cama aunque no recuerdo haber llegado hasta la cama solo se que hay estaba, la cama me parecía tan grande sin ti, ni hablar del armario se veía considerablemente grande sin tus cosas.

Baje a la mesa a desayunar como de costumbre prepare aquellos huevos que tanto te gustaban, me senté en la mesa y recordé lo felices que éramos, mire aquella silla que ahora era ocupada por tu ausencia, no aguantes mas y comencé a llorar de nuevo, era horrible el sufrimiento que sentía.

¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo? Si aun lo amo, si no se me sale de la cabeza, si su nombre esta grabado en mi mente y en mi cuerpo.

No hay forma de que lo olvide, de que olvide nuestro amor así como así ¿Por qué? Por que yo lo amo, lo sigo amando a pesar de que se haya ido lo amo, fue el primer y único amor, por que desde pequeña lo amé y ahora lo he perdido y no hay forma de recuperarlo.

Se ha ido para siempre y yo se que no volverá aunque dentro de mi este la esperanza viva de que reaccionará y volverá a mis brazos.

Ha pasado un mes, un mes sin el, recuerdo cuanto sufrí por el y que aun sigo sufriendo.

Ahora recorro esta casa, esta enorme casa la cual deje algún día, al recorrerla añoro aquellos días donde todo era amor y felicidad, de aquello que solo quedan los recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos que ni siquiera desean borrarse de mi mente.

Yo no se vivir sin ti me he dado cuenta todo este mes que has estado lejos de mí.

Y aun permanezco aquí esperando a que regreses amor mío.


End file.
